Im not a Weirdo your just too Normal 3
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: The world we live in is changing, we cant stop it so why do we try? Why do we fear our immenent evolution into a new life time , and for that matter if we fear those who enter this change why do we do everything in our power to persecute and provoke them into retaliation?


Im not Weird your just to Normal 3(^3^)3

(Authors note: this story base universe is X men evoltion blended with Wolverine and the X-men and the entirety of the marvel universe. It takes place after season 4 of X-men Evolution right after the attack of Apocalypse. Now for pairings it might become Harem but depends, but until that decision is made the pairing is Wanda the Scarlet witch)

The world we live in is changing, we cant stop it so why do we try? Why do we fear our immenent evolution into a new life time , and for that matter if we fear those who enter this change why do we do everything in our power to persecute and provoke them into retaliation? People the "normal" people have never thought to realize most of these "mutants" didn't ask to be what they are. They didn't ask to have there happy normal lives torn from them for a set of powers or a permanent mutation making them different from everyone else. Having the eyes that once looked at them like a friend, a family, a person now looking at them with cold fear as the only words that come from there lips are no longer there name but the words monster, freak, threat, mutant….no nobody thought to consider this. Nobody bothered and it was so infuriating it could drive a man…crazy~.

***Ch.1- hello there world im a weirdo yaaay ^0^!***

It had been just weeks since the world was nearly destroyed and changed by the ancient mutant apocalypse but at the same time to the X-men it was never a distant feint memory. To the youngest naivee of the groups ranking saving the world from a catastrophe it was not prepared for would be sign to the people that feared them that the mutant race could be helpful to society; people would be more opened wouldn't have to be ashamed of who they were….

But that that like them , was naivee…

Humans fear of there kind got worse if that was even possible, led by the predjudice ring leader and newly appointed Senator Kelly the non mutants had amassed a special anti-mutant police task force called the Mutant Response Division or M.R.D for short and had even proposed a mutant registration act which basically to anyone smart was just phase one to assure all mutants were locked in cages so the normals would never have to be scared.

In the garage Wolverine or as he was known by his young teamates Logan was doing mechanic work on his bike since he had nothing better to do at the moment and was thinking these things over. Charles had resumed teaching and guiding the young ones like nothing was out of the ordinary as did Hank. Ororo had went out of town back to africa for awhile and following the example of there professor the other members of the team went about there lives.

But Logan wasn't the most simplest of individuals he was never realaxed at least not completely. He had a past that his brain held like a scattered one hundred piece jigsaw puzzle. A organization that made him the monster he is today out there still not answering for there crimes. Another like him, a girl that was lets face it like the daughter he never had wandering doing god knows what with her free life and then….

"Logan you director fury called he wishes to speak to you" Charles telepathic voice said in his head.

There was that asshole Nick fury

He wiped motor oil off of his hands and put away his tools. Knowing Fury and his friendly calls he wouldn't be finishing this bike today. "Alright Fury lets see what your angle is today" Logan grumbled as he exited the garage and headed into the mansion into the proffesors study where his longest faithful friend Charles sat in his wheel chair as the eye patched face of Nick fury on a video manor with his signature smirk on his face. Gawd he hated this guy sometimes.

"So why the video call Fury ran out of clean helicopters to fly on our lawn" Logan said crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the Shield director.

"Ah straight to the point and agressive as always Wolverine, I like that about you." Fury said in his calm commanding voice that always radiated that 'Im can take whatever I want and theres not a damn thing you can do about it; leer to it and drove Logans temper feral whenever he heard it.

"You gonna suck my dick or you gonna tell me why you called" Logan said watching very closely and was satisidfied to see the brow of the shield director twitch slightly and damn did it feel good to know you scored a hit on Fury.

"We need your assistance" Fury began

"Ohhh isnt that a shocker" Wolverine said with his gruff sarcasm

"Someone escaped from our strongest most secure prison. Prison 42 " Fury continued ignoring the clawed mutant.

This time Wolverine began laughing. "Now I know you've lost it Fury, I heard a thing or two about that place isnt it made by that stretchy egg-head Rochards. like in some negative space making escape impossible."

"That's what I thought until I found out who escaped" Fury said with a grave seriouness

Logan regarded this seriousness with suspicion "Keep talking"

"Rather than talk how about I show you" Fury said as the sound of heavy jet engines was heard followed the gasp and awes of the xavier institute student body as the shadow of the hover carrier swallowed the building.

"How did I not hear a giant flying fortress coming, no better question how did I not see it!?" Logan yelled getting a smirk from Fury who crossed his arms.

"S.h. .d tech baby join the ranks and I might show you the ropes" Fury said before taking out a remote "Let me know when your ready to be beamed"

"You have beaming tech now . tell me fury howd you pull that out the woodwork" Logan grumbled

"Its called Tony Stark and some emberassing vacation pictures he don't want spread. Now you coming or not?"

"Beam him up scotty" Charles chimed in.

"What he said" Logan sighed as with a push of a button Logan got beamed onboard the heli-carrier where he was greeted by Fury. Wasting no time they beamed to a buidling facility where the door way to prison 42 was already opened and they entered the prison greeted by Hank Pyms patented Ultron drones that were made and armed by Tony Stark before being toned down to less threatening security drones.

"Greetings director fury what could I do for you today" the automoton said in such a polite way that always made Fury uneasy especially with there threating evil smiles that Pym kept insisting was just the design of an ant head.

"Take us to the omega level floor negative cell" Fury said quickly and the machine complied leading them to a hover elevator that went down and down lower until they reached the very bottom floor. But it wasn't over yet for the Ultron then inputted a complex code and inserted security protocols allowing it to acess a hidden door that took them to a deeper level where wolverine saw another portal that went into another dimension that was pure white.

"What is this place Fury" Logan said looking at the voided plane that made him feel lost even though the way out was right behind him.

"This is called the Blank Space or the void if you prefer. This was where the prisoner that escaped was held." Fury said as he walked to a control pad.

"Fury just escaping the negative zone is impossible but this is a void. An aimless nothingness what kinda monster could escape this?"

Fury stopped typing briefly and sighed "Logan what if I told you the person who escaped this place could make Apocalypse look like a novice in comparison"

Wolverines eyes widened in shock as he thought on this thought. The legendary mutant Apocalypse being made to be a novice that was just scary to think about "How did you do it?"

"Pardon?" Fury said

"How did you capture someone so powerful?" Logan asked. It was at that moment Nick fury looked at him as he pressed a button reveling a stasis tank that was empty but on the front was a smiley dope face drawn with permanent expo marker.

"We didn't…."

***Bayville sewer system***

It was quiet , it was smelly, it was dark, it was a sewer jackass what were you expecting but to the mutant refugees known as the morlocks this place was home and safe haven. They heard whispers and rumors that the mutant called magneto was making a paradise for there kind called Genosha but until that rumor was established as fact here is where they would stay.

In these winding tunnells Calista the leader of the group and some other morlocks were going on a search when Caliban informed that he sensed a new pressence in the sewer and she was not going to ignore it and risk her family being comprimised.

"Stay sharp Calista we don't know what this person could be capable of" Evan said to her as he had his eyes peeled. It was funny to her how he choose to return after he left to help the X-men but as much as him assuming the title of leader and protector annoyed her she was greatful to have a powerful ally watching her back.

"Im no fool Evan but thanks for the tip" she muttered as her sharp eyes using there night vision scanned the tunnels.

"The signature is this way" Caliban said in him grim tone as his long slender white finger to a left tunnel .

Calista nodded "Lucid give me a position"

The morlock mutant used his power of X-ray vision to scan throgh the walls to spot a figure that appeared to be in a relaxed slumbering position.

"Well" asked Calista

"It appears the intruder is…sleeping" Lucid said

"Another mutant seeking shelter perhaps?" said Façade

"Only one way to find out" Calista said signaling them to follow slowly and they rounded the corners to spot there target. He was as Lucid said in a relaxed resting posotion atop a pile of old boxes dressed in old clothes and rags he probably snagged from god knows where. Using her enhanced hearing Calista heard him snoring ligtly and was seemingly unaware of the stares he was getting from a group of very cautious mutants.

"How are we approaching this?" asked Scale-Face

"IF hes friend we take him to our home" said Lucid

"If hes foe we dispose of him" Cybelle said taking off one of her gloves to have her acid touch at the ready.

With a nod Evan made a spike stick and approached the sleeping form "Here goes nothing" he muttered as he nudged the body lightly earning a groan and a yawn from the stranger who sat up with his face hidden by the tattered hood and scarf he had covering his mouth he turned and regared the Morlocks with surprise.

"Don't panic were not here to hurt you" said Evan "That is unless you give us a reason too"

Calista then stepped "Now you probably are startled to see other of your kind down here but rest assured we…."

"YOUR NOT TURTLES!" the guy yelled out of the blue yelling getting startled confused looks.

"What are you.."

"Dammit the T.V lied I thought turtles that were ninjas lived in sewers!" the guy repeated with full seriouness

"That's in new york pal" said Scale-face

"Don't encourage him fool" said Caliban

"Who are you" asked Calista just forgetting his random outburst. But she saw the guy just get up and walk up to her getting uncompfortably close in her personal space and was looking her up and down

"Not a turtle but the boobs are nice" he said out loud not even caring who heard and this earned him a glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are you weirdo!?" said Façade the guy turned to the him and had a wide grin as he realeased a loud crazy laugh

"Hahahaha im not a weirdo your just to normal ^3^"


End file.
